Red Roses
by Luna BlackHeart
Summary: 'Secrets are best between two people, one of which being dead.' Max knows once she fulfills her mission she will die like Angel did. She is fine with this and tries desperately to hide her feelings. 'My favorite secrets are between no-man.'
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

The icy wind chilled the soldiers as they marched forward. A young girl was sitting in the middle of the path crying. Her red hair fell over her eyes and her white gown was covered in dark red blood. She looked up as the person in command stepped towards her. He leaned over and ran a hand through her hair. It came back warm and sticky.

"Excuse me little girl, what happened?" The general asked with sympathy.

"My parents died. They died in war. They died by your hand. They died because of you General. Do you know what that means? It means you will join them." With that the girl got up and ran forwards the general. Her fingertips pressed against his chest. With a scream he felt his back. Fiery pain shot through him as he felt the claws that stuck out of his back. "Secrets are best kept between two people, one of which being dead." She hissed into his ear as she died.

Six years had passed since then but Max still remembered the girls horrid screams as the soldiers' shot her down. She had writhered helplessly on the ground as life slowly faded from her. The last thing she said was 'I told you Max, secrets are best between two people, on of which being dead.' She smiled as she died. She got to fulfill her purpose; she proved that there was rebellion among young. Silver tears fell down Max's eyes as she recalled the girls blue eyes and curly blond hair. Angel had died to save her life. She stretched out her tawny wings and wrapped them around her in a warm and feathery cocoon. Max breathed in the scent of her own wings with a hint of Angel's lingering smell. She held the knife close to her wings and started to cut away. She promised herself she would remain flightless until she died.

"Hey, Max! Where are you? We're going to be late for the party!" Nudge's voice echoed from Max's kitchen. Max gilded her wings against her spine and slipped on her cover-up. She walked down the stairs and looked at Nudge; Iggy was by her side along with his brother and a stranger. Iggy's brother Gazzy looked at Max and wolf-whistled. The guy on his right just stood there impatiently. "This is Fang! Fang meet Max, Max meet Fang! Go on shake hands, she won't bite! At least I don't think so…"

Max growled and walked over to look Fang in the eyes. She looked deeply into his almost black eyes and was met by a scowl. Max didn't like him, she showed this by a low almost hissing noise that came freon the back of her throat.

"Are you sure she doesn't bite?" Fang's voice was thick with sarcasm. Max held out a hand and took a wild swipe for his face narrowly missing him. "You were right Iggy; she did try to kill me." He handed Iggy a twenty dollar bill from his pocket. Iggy smiled triumphantly as he placed his winnings in his jacket.

"Let's go then people!" Nudge said hurriedly and started pushing them out the door. "We have a party to steal!" Nudge's purple dress hugged her thighs and had a black belt around the middle. Max's brown swept the floor and near the top was white and faded out into brown near the bottom. Her white lace cover-up covered her much exposed wings and back on the strapless gown. She walked gracefully in her cream wedges her dirty blond hair was more brown than blond curled in perfect ringlets around her face.

Nudge climbed into the black Mustang's passenger seat as Iggy got into the drivers seat. Max was grateful that she had worn brown leggings under her dress as she hopped onto her motorcycle. Her chocolaty eyes studied Fang as he got on behind her his arms snaking around her waist. Max put on her helmet and tested the gas. The bike purred loudly causing Fang to jump. Gazzy looked up at Max with puppy dog eyes. She shooed Fang off her bike and gave Gazzy a helmet. He smiled and jumped on. Fang looked completely unfazed by the whole thing. Gazzy had been Angel's brother, though he didn't know the secret. Max would never tell him the secret even though she loved him like a younger sibling. She wouldn't risk it, no; Max couldn't tell him in fear for his precious life. Her's was already purposed; when she fulfilled her mission she would die.

Just like Angel.


	2. Chapter 2: Guardian Angel

Max felt the cool wind blow through her hair as she raced the Mustang to the school. She heard Gazzy scream as a large truck swerved to the right into their lane. She whipped out her wings from beneath her cover-up. Max held her hands forwards and felt the breathtaking jolt of pain go through her arms as the truck's cool metal came in contact with her flesh at full speed. Max flapped her wings once and pushed harder. The truck stopped gliding across the street and Max felt herself fade. 'No! It's to early! Please don't!' Max screamed in her head. Then icy darkness nuzzled into her soul and she lost consciousness.

"Max? Are you okay? Max!" Their voices were all jumbled to her but she understood. "We have horrible news; Gazzy died in the accident. At least now he can be with Angel again." Tears leaked down Max's cheek as she took in a stuttering breath.

"Secrets... are best between... two people... one of which... being dead." Max's voice was soft and cracked multiple times as she spoke for the first time in six years. Everyone gasped except for Fang who's eyebrows rose. Max had a light smile as silver tears ran down her cheeks. She stood up from the cot and walked over to the window. Max turned towards them for a second and waved. Her smile never reached her eyes as the tears spilled down. She opened the windows and jumped.

"MAX!" She heard a scream and looked back. They looked down at her; Nudge, Fang, and Iggy.

"My favorite secrets are between no-man." Max's voice was soft and she unfurled her wings. She was a broken angel; she failed her mission. The one thing she was supposed to do was protect the boy. She couldn't even do that. Where Max landed there grew red roses. Fang tended to them everyday never seeing his guardian angel in a long gown that swept the floor where she walked, that faded from white to brown. Her curly dirty blond hair that was more brown than blond. And her chocolaty eyes that never left him.


End file.
